Three Days
by Umi no Yuki
Summary: A little look at Jim's past. A bad week bring Jim and Gene to a new realization.


**Three Days**

This takes place when Gene is 18, and Jim is 9. I wrote this story a 

while ago. It's one of my finished fics. It's a little OOC. Well here goes...

Jim stood outside Gene's door. His hand on the knob, looking at his feet. Ever 

morning was like this. He had to wake up Gene, so he wouldn't be late for work. It 

was the anniversary of the week she left. Ever since she left Gene acted moody and 

sometimes violent. It was much worse during this time. Her name wasn't even 

aloud to be spoken in the house. To mention her was just as bad. He took in a 

deep breath and opened to door.

Jim slowly walked into the room.

"Aniki?"

Gene slowly rolled over and moaned.

"Aniki, you really need to get up!" Jim said speaking louder than his usual voice. 

Gene picked up a pillow and threw it at Jim. It fell a few feet short. 

"Aniki, please?" Jim pleaded.

"Get out of here!" Gene yelled.

"No Aniki! I can't, you need to get up and go to work. I can't keep calling in sick for 

you."

"Who's stopping you?"

"I can't keep calling in sick for you because eventually you will be fired and there 

will be no need to."

"Don't get that attitude with me."

"I don't have an attitude." Jim yelled back.

"Don't make me get out of bed!"

"No, I wouldn't wait to do that because then you might do something productive. 

But no...you wouldn't do that. Why when Jim can do it for you. It's not like I'm a 

child wondering where his fucking childhood went!" Jim yelled, and then looked 

down after the last word.

Gene sat up in his bed. 

"Okay...quit your bitching, I'm getting up."

Jim turned around and walked out of the room. He went outside to get the mail. 

He got it and came back inside. He sat at the table, and looked through the letters.

Jim opened the one form the Electric Company. In big red letters it read:

DUE TO THE FAILURE OF YOU PAYING YOUR ELECTRIC BILL, YOU'LL ELECTRICITY 

WILL BE SHUT OFF MONDAY, JUNE 10, AT 12:00 PM.

Just as he read over "Monday" the power went out. 

"Damn it" He said and then dropped the paper on the table. He laid his head in his 

hands he began to laugh quiet at first and gradually getting louder. Gene walked 

into the room.

"What's so funny Jim? And what happened to the electricity?"

Jim looked up.

"You want to know what happened to the electricity? I'll tell you what happened to 

it. Someone in this house, didn't go to work, and didn't pay the bills!"

"You don't need to get an attitude with me."

"I've barely eaten in three days, you've stayed at home for three days, and it's hot as 

hell outside, we have no food or electricity, and expect me to not have an attitude."

"Hey I thought I told you to quit your bitching." Gene said as he opened the fridge.

"I can't stand this anymore. You never used to be like this." He paused for a 

moment. "Being like this won't bring her back."

Gene slammed the fridge door shut.

"What did you say?"

Jim looked down at the table. _Maybe I could den what I said. But he'll get angry, he _

will either way. And today was almost a good day. 

"I said being like this won't bring her back."

Gene walked over to Jim and picked him by the shirt collar. He looked at Jim's face 

for a minute. Jim's eyes were filled with fear, and Gene knew it. He threw him on 

the ground, and walked into the back of the house.

Jim laid on the ground in a fetal position, crying. Gene walked towards the 

front of the house. He stood in he entrance way to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Aniki, I had hoped this day to be better. Maybe we could go out or 

breakfast, but I fucked it up, I fucked everything up." Jim said not even looking at 

Gene, but it was loud enough for him to hear. 

"Just like things with my father, I fucked them up after my mom died. And look how 

I ended up."

Gene went over to the fridge and got a beer. Jim stood up and faced him. 

"Do you know how my mom died?"

He just listed off random things. He didn't really know anything about Jim's mother. 

"No...because her liver stopped working, the alcohol she drank constantly did it to 

her. She..." He couldn't even finish the sentence. He ran to his room and slammed 

the door. He laid on his bed and cried. Gene went to Jim's room and opened the 

door. 

"James?"

"Leave me alone!"

Gene continued into the room and sat on Jim's bed.

"My mother is dead too. She died after I was born. I never got to meet her."

"My parents used to love me." Jim said.

Gene placed his hand on Jim's back. "I'm sure they always loved you."

"No... Aniki, things used to be happy in my house. I had a brother, did you know 

that?"

"No."

"My family wasn't the same after David died. I was 5 years old. He was seventeen, 

he was murdered. My mom pretended I wasn't there anymore. she just sat around 

and drank. My father when he was not working would spend time with me. He 

taught me everything about computers. He taught me how to hack. My mother 

began to get sick. The doctors told her to quit drinking. I remember my dad fighting 

with her about it. I remember him yelling and then storming out of the house. I was 

scared so I went into her room. She was laying on her bed crying. I got in bed next 

to her, and tried to comfort her. She held me in her arms, like she once did. She 

told me that she loved me, and daddy and David. She said she knew she was 

hurting daddy and me, but she couldn't stop. She told me to always be a good boy 

and not to be like her. She told me to never drink. I cried after that. She whispered 

in my ear. `Don't cry my baby, when you are scared, laugh. That's what I used to 

do. It's easier on your heart. Tears bring sadness, laughing brings joy. I want you 

to think of me every time you laugh. I love you' She fell asleep after that. My dad 

came home that morning. On that day, a year later she died in a hospital. I was 

almost seven years old." 

Jim stopped speaking and began to cry again. Gene sat there unsure how to 

comfort him.

After a while Jim stopped and started to talk again. 

"My father went crazy after that. At first we just continued on like normal. He said I 

looked so much like my mother that it hurt. I didn't know what he meant, but I do now. Six months after her death, my father dropped me off at you house. Stating 

simply you were the son of a good friend of his. And I haven't seen him since. 

Others have come and gone. But Aniki, you're still here and so am I."

Jim rolled over and sat up. He hugged Gene. 

"All we have..."

Gene wrapped his arms around Jim. "Is each other." They both said.

AN: That's it, THE END. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please don't forget to review. 


End file.
